ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood Sport
Blood Sport is an episode of Noah 10. Episode A ship is hovering over Earth. We zoom in and see someone looking into a monitor. He is watching Noah fight people. On his screen are clips of previous episodes. "This boy, he possesses great power." Said the guy. "He will be a scrumptious treat for the audience." Back on Earth, Noah is walking with Kierra. "...and he blew up." Said Noah. "How come all your stories always seem to end with people exploding?" Kierra asked. "Because carnage is awesome." Noah replied. The spaceship floated above Noah and Kierra. A tractor beam surrounded them and brought them into the ship. "Where are we?" Noah asked. The guy from earlier walked up to the two. "Welcome to the Intergalactic Blood Sports! A tournament where fighters from all over the galaxy fight to the death! The winners live, but the losers die." The guy said. "My name is Maki, the host." "To the DEATH?" Kierra said. "Get to sleep. The Blood Sport starts tomorrow. Have fun! And survive." Said Maki. Noah and Kierra went to their dormitory. There was a bunk bed. Noah got on the bottom bunk and Kierra got on top bunk. "How did we get dragged into this? We kill or be killed. The only time I kill is if the person is insanely evil!" Noah said. "What if we get pinned against each other?" Kierra asked. "Don't worry about it. We won't have to kill each other." Noah said. "I hope." THE NEXT DAY. "Rise and shine, contestants!" Maki announced. Every fighter gathered in the lobby. "Today's matches are....Khaki vs Gar, Appule vs Cui, Noah vs Jel, and Yo vs Jeffery." The matches began. In a gory fashion, Khaki, Appule, and Jeffery all died. Noah now went up against Jel. "Listen, I don't want to kill you!" Noah said. "But I do. I want to live!" Jel said. Jel threw a punch, but Noah dodged. He transformed into NRG and shot a laser at Jel. Jel punched Noah and kicked him. Jel threw a few knives. NRG incinerated the knives and blasted Jel. "I refuse to kill you! We can settle this peacefully!" Noah said. "You don't know how things run here. It's kill or die! Nothing in between!" Jel said. Jel threw two punches, but Noah caught his fists. Noah shot a laser in Jel's face. Jel fell to the ground. Jel didn't get up. "And Noah from Earth wins this match!" Maki yelled. "No. No no! What have I done?" Noah said. Noah reverted back. That night in Noah and Kierra's dormitory.. "You okay?" Kierra asked. "We have to get out of here. It's a mad house! They gather fighters to kill each other as a form of entertainment. These people are insane!" Noah said. The two fell asleep. The next day... "Kierra vs Olibu, Arbon vs Kon, Maz vs Naz, and finally Geth vs Wrex!" Arbon, Naz, and Wrex all won. Now Kierra faces Olibu. "I'm sorry, girl. But I must kill you in order to survive." Said Olibu. "...I'm sorry too." Said Kierra. Olibu ran up to Kierra roundhouse kicked, but Kierra dodged. Kierra used telekinesis and sent a whole wall of blades at Olibu. Olibu dodged most of them, but one caught him in the back. "AH!" Kierra kicked Olibu in the neck, and accidentally broke his neck in the process. "I...oh no." Said Kierra. That night. "I pray that we don't fight." Kierra said. "Crap! I just realized! If we both make it to the finals, we WILL have to fight!" Noah said. "We need to escape!" Kierra said. "So you have an escape plan?" Noah and Kierra looked over. It was the people that still remained. "Not yet. We all need to think of one." Noah said. That morning. "Noah vs Wrex, Arbon vs Gar, Cui vs Naz, and Kierra vs Yo!" Arbon and Cui won. Noah, using Doomer, reluctantly killed Wrex. Kierra also reluctantly killed Yo. Now Arbon, Cui, Noah, and Kierra remained. That night... "There's only four of us left. We need a plan!" Said Arbon. "How's this?" Noah said. Noah whispered his plan to Arbon, Cui, and Kierra. That morning. "Arbon vs Kierra and Noah vs Cui!" In the middle of the match, Arbon shot a laser at Maki, who deflected it. The four all made a run for it. Noah transformed. "Jetray! Grab on!" Noah grabbed the three and flew through the corridors. Maki teleported in front and blasted them all down. "I...want...a...MATCH!" Maki yelled. "No! We refuse!" Cui yelled. Maki stabbed his hand through Cui's chest. Cui went to the floor. "He's still alive...for now." Maki said. "I suggest you get back there or you all end up like him." The four all went back. Noah was forced to kill Cui using Diamondhead and Kierra was forced to kill Arbon. That night AGAIN!! "Well, tomorrow we fight..." Noah said. Kierra hugged Noah. That morning. "FINAL MATCH! Noah vs Kierra! Now FIGHT TO THE DEATH!" Maki yelled. "DUDE! She's my girlfriend! I'm NOT killing her!" Noah said. "Yes you are. Or else you both die." Maki said. "I'd rather die with her than kill her and have me live!" Noah said. Noah transformed. "Way Big!" Noah shot a cosmic ray at Maki. Maki was unfazed. He punched Noah's foot and Noah reverted back. He also kicked Kierra and knocked her out. The two woke up strapped to tables. "Welcome to torture chamber 11!" Maki said. Maki pressed some buttons and...black screen. The screen comes back and Noah and Kierra are both battered and bruised and bleeding. "No..more. Please!" Noah said. "You refused to fight, so you pay the price." Said Maki. Suddenly, Maki had a blast go right through his chest. Maki fell the the floor, dead. "Who...?" Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Kierra Allsop *Cui *Arbon *Appule *Wrex *Geth *Yo Aliens *NRG *Doomer *Jetray *Way Big Villains *Maki Trivia *The end is a cliffhanger. All will be answered next episode. :P *FIND BLOODY GIR. Category:Noah 10 Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Episodes